Holiday break
by Toe-toe-senpai
Summary: Three months, every year, the ninja world comes to a temporary treaty so that ninja can spend their holidays with their loved one's in peace. What could go wrong?
1. Prologue

The holidays were approaching. Despite the problems that had occurred between the Akatsuki and the other hidden villages, for a week, the ninja world would set aside these problems and have a truce if you will. Just so everyone can spend the holidays together, happily.

This temporary treaty would only occur during the holiday months in winter, which as one might guess would be October through December. Three months, each year the ninja world would be at peace, the only time this tradition would be broken, would be during war. After all, these months were meant to spend time with your family, no matter how dysfunctional.

**Authors note:** **Just a neat little Idea I had. I'll be going through all the members of the Akatsuki and their adventure's via the Holidays. Send me a message with the name of one of the member's, and I'll write about how they spent their three months! (Orochimaru and Team Taka will be included in this since they are members of the Akatsuki.) Each story might be at different timelines depending on the Character, since most members are dead, I'll be writing about when they were alive. I'll write in bold the time each story takes place so no confusion is involved. (:**


	2. Hidan's Killing Spree

Hidan had loved the three months that he had to spend the holidays with. Not because of the holiday portion, in fact he hated that part the most, it was because he had three months off. Three months to worship his god in peace! He exited the Akatsuki base, a smile on his face and a bag with his stuff in it in hand. His village, Yugakure, deemed pointless to him. He had hated that it had turned into a tourist site, but never the less, he was supposed to return to his home village for the 'holidays.'

Supposed to.

Instead of returning to the village he had came to loathe, much like anything else, he decided to just go his own way. Without any plans. Who knows, perhaps he could convert a few sinner's onto the ways of Jashin. It was worth a shot at least, and hey if they didn't convert they'd make nice sacrifice's. At least that's what Hidan had thought. For nearly a month, Hidan kept at this pattern, trying to convert and killing. Almost no one had converted, and all ended up becoming sacrifice's.

But there was one who had indeed converted, a scrawny rogue ninja. His name, Hidan didn't really care for, but decided to ask the man anyway.

"Nori." The man replied simply, Hidan just shrugged. "Welcome the faith then, you better be serious about it or I'll make you become the next sacrifice." Nori nodded, his face remained deadpanned. For nearly a week the two traveled together, Hidan would try to make conversation, while Nori hardly spoke a word. He seemed like a polite ninja, certainly not a very good one. Hidan could easily kill the man if he wanted to, but to be honest, he enjoyed the company. It was nice to have someone with him as he slaughtered a few sinner's here and there, sure Nori joined in usually, but he was weak. And a bad aim. He would fight with Kunai and miss completely, near the end of the week, Hidan had considered that maybe, just maybe, this guy was missing on purpose.

"Hey, Are you always so fucking bad at fighting?" Hidan scratched the back of his head, holding no respect for the other. Then again, he hardly held respect for anyone other than his god.

"Perhaps." And that was all Nori had replied with, his eyes focused on something else, always looking slightly up. Hidan frowned, "You don't like talkin' either…"

"Not really." Nori blinked, still staring at nothing. Another few days of awkward conversation passed, Hidan talked on and on about his religious beliefs, while Nori listened silently. After a while, Hidan seemed to be tired of this. "Why don't you ever try to have a conversation with me? I mean, I'm just trying to be a good travel partner and you pull this shit and say maybe one word or something."

Nori just shrugged. Hidan frowned, he enjoyed Kakuzu's company more than this guy. And that was saying something. Hidan figured maybe it was time to kill this idiot, but something stopped him from doing so. He mumbled an apology to Jashin.

"Listen, I know you're new to this and all...But you've only killed one person in the name of Jashin so far...I've killed way more than that this past week! If you can't be better then you're not worth it. You'll die by my hand."

Nori sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm not good at fighting. But I will follow into the path Jashin gives to me."

Hidan stopped walking, Nori stopped too. Hidan glanced at the man, letting his eyes try to read some of his body language, "But you're a _rogue ninja_, you should have **some** capabilities!"

Nori turned his head towards Hidan, "I barely managed to become a ninja, it took me several tries to pass the exams. I became a rogue after he village had no use for me. I suppose being blind does affect that, but if this god is willing to accept me for me, then I'm willing to do _anything_ for that." Hidan blinked a few times, almost confused by the man's words.

Still, a month had passed and the two had traveled together, Nori had killed a few more people along side Hidan. Although, Hidan had killed much more than Nori could. The three months were nearly over, and Hidan had decided to make his way back to the base. Before he had left though he said his goodbye's to Nori, Nori had done the same.

Then Hidan had sacrificed him to Jashin.

It wasn't like Nori would have done his god good anyway, and besides, Hidan knew that Nori wasn't good at killing. Meaning he could never uphold his religious standards. Hidan had cleaned his scythe in a nearby river, rubbing off the caked blood on each blade. He also took the time to clean his wounds up as well. He headed off back to the base, Kakazu was waiting there. Looks like he had came back early. Him and Hidan just stared at each other, eventually Hidan started to babble on.

Mainly telling Kakazu about the man that followed him around while he was gone, and complaining that even _he_ was a better partner than the blind man. Kakazu just groaned, wishing that he had stayed away from the base longer, at least this way he wouldn't have to deal with his annoying, immortal, partner.


End file.
